With the development of technologies, the word and phrase input functions of input methods are becoming more and more accurate and sophisticated. However, if the user uses an input method to input words in the chat interface of a chat client, for the user, when currently inputting a word/phrase, more information related to such word/phrase may highly likely need to be looked up and sent to the chat client. For example, in the chat interface, when the chat partner says “wanna watch a movie”, the current user may need to notify the chat partner of information such as movies now playing, where the movies are shown, and the show times of the movies. In existing technologies, to realize the aforementioned process, often the current user needs to leave the current chat interface, open a browser or a search application, and launch an input method to input the keyword of the content desired by the user in the search box. After obtaining the search result, information may be inputted to the chat interface of the chat client via copy or screenshot of the search result, and the information may be clicked and sent in the chat interface for transmission to the chat partner.
However, in the above-described traditional process, the following issues exist.
First, the user of the current chat client needs to first leave the chat interface of the chat client and then perform a search process in other software. Thus, the continuous chat process of the user is interrupted, and the number of operations performed by the user is increased.
Further, if in the input process, the user needs to perform searching for a couple of times, the cost for the current user to perform switching is very high.
Further, after obtaining the search result, the user of the current chat client may need to perform complicated copy/paste, screenshot, or process-sharing to send the search result to the target chat client. The information copied or screenshotted by the user may be relatively disordered, and relatively precise and concise information may not be sent to the target client. Further, the search result sent via copy/paste or screenshot may have a poorly organized layout, which increases the reading difficulty of the chat partner and increases the communication cost.